donkeystanifandomcom-20200214-history
The Death Star
Brief Information Currently, a DS-1 unit has been constructed by the Donkeystani Empire at the New Grozny Shipyards for use in enforcement of the Diddly Doctrine (“Peace through fear”) under the auspices of the innocuous programs from the Imperial Security Bureau Advanced Weapons Research, “Project Stardust” and “Project Celestial Power”. Upgrade Program It was gradually, between its creation and its only Deployment against Rebels during the Eleventh Hour of the Donkeystani Civil War, phased out of direct combat use, and transferred to full use in enforcement of the Diddly Doctrine, and combating terrorism through fear-based psychological warfare, on Grand Moff Diddly’s orders, much to the frustration of Director WitWC and, silently, the Empress, who grew bored of the Regency of the Council of Moffs. The Grand Moff ordered the DS-1 to port at Coruscant (Imperial Center) where it would then be upgraded into a DS-2 Orbital Battle Station, thus gaining more firepower. At this point, he too returned to his private residency on Coruscant, and denied the very existence of the Old Capital (New Grozny). Second Donkeystani Civil War It would remain at port above Imperial Center, hidden using refractory mirrror technology, until being ordered into the Outer Rim Territories by its Commandant on the eve of the Second Donkeystani Civil War (by which point Donkeystan was technically the Realm of Oblivion and not even the Galactic Empire anymore). This occurred due to an Anonymous Tip that had been sent by Galen Erso, the scientist forcibly conscripted to design the battlestation by ex-Director WitWC (the Insane) and Director Orson Dustbin, and who was secretly planning to sabotage the Station. Due to the Slave Rebellion within #the-coal-mines, and Moth Lampma’s co-opting of Rebel symbolism, the Revolting Slaves of the Coal Mines attempted to attack and destroy the Death Star. They did this by first attempting to abduct Galen Erso, which failed, as he was assassinated by Imperial forces in a three-way confrontation prior to this. Moth Lampma’s Slave Rebels then attempted to attack the Death Star without awareness of its intrinsic weakness, but still somehow metagamed and attempted to exploit it irrespective of this fact. However, they were all obliterated by Turbolasers during their Trench Run against the Station. Unfortunately for them, even if they were to have succeeded, they would‘ve found that the Station was practically invulnerable, as it was a completed DS-2 model by this point. Either way, Moth Lampma’s defeat marked the end of the Second Donkeystani Civil War, in a decisive loyalist victory. After that Particular Civil War and Present Status The Council of Moffs had already been de jure dissolved at this point due to the theme change to the Realm of Oblivion, however, and its Successor Clique was de facto dissolved as well. As a consequence, the DS-2 would eventually fall into obscurity, to the point where its present whereabouts are unknown, the Battle Station having likely been lost or even mutinied during the chaos of Late Stage Donkeystan (Also known as the Era of Constant Theme Changes), as it was not inventoried and counted within the Donkeystani Armory by the time of the (Real) Declaration of the Second Republic on December 3rd, 2019.